Survivre ou mourir
by Sentinelle
Summary: Plak tow. La fièvre du sang. A présent que Vulcain est détruite, il n'existe aucune solution à ce mal. Pas de slash, juste un peu de violence. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1-Prologue

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

 **Note de l'auteur: Merci à Alienigena pour nos discussions et ses suggestions pour cette histoire!**

Spock leva la tête en fermant les yeux, laissant l'eau chaude de la douche ruisseler sur son visage, en une puérile tentative de laver ce qu'il haïssait en lui.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Ce problème avait commencé sournoisement, il y avait dix-huit jours de cela. Ses émotions étaient lentement devenues plus fortes, plus difficiles à maîtriser, jaillissant aux moments les plus inattendus. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en pleurant, ou de quitter plus vite que d'habitude une salle de réunion pour se retrouver seul un instant et reprendre le contrôle.

Le pire avait été une heure auparavant, lors de l'entraînement hebdomadaire de combat au corps à corps.

Il pressa les paupières quand les souvenirs fusèrent de sa mémoire. Il tenta de les refouler, en vain.

Jusque-là, il avait toujours veillé à tempérer sa force face à ses adversaires humains; mais cette fois-ci, il avait été submergé par l'étrange plaisir de sentir ses poings écraser le champ de force individuel, faisant lourdement chuter Sulu malgré sa protection. Il avait alors frappé à l'aveugle, au ventre, au visage, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que Sulu s'écroulât, à moitié assommé. Sa conscience parvenant enfin à se faire entendre au sein du chaos de son esprit, il s'était arrêté net. Plein de honte et de crainte, il s'était enfui, tâchant d'ignorer les regards stupéfaits posés sur lui.

 _Plak tow._ La fièvre du sang.

Rageusement, il frappa du poing sur la commande de la douche. L'eau brutalement glacée lui coupa un instant le souffle, mais il se força à ne pas bouger. Il savait que le froid n'était qu'un palliatif ponctuel à son état, mais il était le bienvenu.

Car ce serait peut-être sa seule arme.

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 2-Apparence de normalité

**Merci à Alienigena pour sa bêta-lecture, ses commentaires et nos discussions! Et merci à vous d'avoir commencé à lire cette histoire, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **Chapitre 2: Apparence de normalité**

Quand la porte des quartiers de Spock s'ouvrit dans un doux glissement, Kirk hésita un instant sur le seuil.

Après avoir assisté avec stupéfaction à la scène dans le gymnase, il s'était posé mille questions. Sulu avait-il prononcé une parole blessante envers Spock, comme Kirk l'avait lui-même fait auparavant? Mais un rapide passage à l'infirmerie, auprès d'un pilote articulant péniblement à cause de sa mâchoire fêlée, avait démenti cette hypothèse.

Finalement, Kirk avait décidé d'aller chercher l'explication à la source. Il ne savait pas bien comment y arriver, et il se reposait entièrement sur son instinct, qui avait si souvent été sa meilleure arme. Et puis, en tant que capitaine, mais aussi en tant qu'ami, il se sentait obligé d'aller voir lui-même son commandant en second.

Il jeta un prudent coup d'oeil à l'intérieur: Spock venait de se lever de son bureau, très droit, les mains derrière le dos, le visage impassible. Comme d'habitude -ou presque: quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux, mais Kirk échoua à identifier ce que c'était.

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil, et Kirk réalisa qu'il était toujours sur le seuil. Il s'avança en s'efforçant de prendre un air amical.

« - Que puis-je pour vous, capitaine? dit Spock d'un ton neutre.

\- Désolé de vous déranger pendant votre temps libre, mais je me suis dit que… euh… Vous aimeriez peut-être savoir que Sulu va mieux. Il sera sur pieds dans quelques jours. »

Spock inclina légèrement la tête.

« Je vous remercie pour cette information. Mais je comptais aller en personne prendre de ses nouvelles et lui présenter mes excuses. Votre visite ici est donc superflue. »

Kirk déglutit avec difficulté. Apparemment, il devait lui-même aborder le sujet.

« -C'est que… Comment dire?… Eh bien, je voulais aussi savoir si vous alliez bien. Je dois dire que vous nous avez tous surpris, tout à l'heure.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus, capitaine », dit Spock avec une fermeté et une vivacité inhabituelles.

Kirk ne se sentit pas convaincu. Pas d'excuses, pas d'explication… cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Spock. Mais, apparemment, il faudrait attendre pour en savoir plus. Kirk avait le pressentiment que, s'il insistait, Spock pourrait bien à nouveau perdre le contrôle.

Il se força à sourire.

« Bien! Dans ce cas, êtes-vous toujours prêt à descendre sur Beta-Centauri, tout à l'heure?

-Bien entendu, capitaine. Comme prévu, je me chargerai de l'inventaire du matériel à emporter. Nous nous verrons dans la salle de téléportation à 4.00. »

Sur ces paroles, Spock se rassit et sembla se plonger dans l'étude de son écran. Un peu déstabilisé par cette attitude plutôt irrespectueuse, Kirk resta un instant sans bouger, puis tourna les talons et sortit sans rien trouver à dire.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière lui, Spock se leva vivement et se mit à marcher à grands pas, s'efforçant de ralentir sa respiration. Il avait l'impression qu'une bête sauvage était tapie dans sa poitrine, et n'attendait qu'un moment de faiblesse pour jaillir.

Il pensa un instant se réfugier sous la morsure glaciale de l'eau; mais il sentait encore le froid de la dernière douche courir dans ses veines. Il n'était pas logique de chercher à tomber malade.

Il se laissa finalement tomber à terre et s'adossa au mur, appliquant toute sa volonté à plonger le plus vite possible dans une profonde méditation. Il savait que c'était inutile face à la réaction physiologique du pon farr; mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un soulagement, même ponctuel, pour lui permettre de mener à bien la mission au sol.

Quand il se releva, il se sentait mieux, presque normal. La bête s'était retirée au fond de sa tanière, le laissant tranquille - pour le moment.

Il laissa errer son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il affichait le visage impassible d'une jeune Vulcaine.

T'Pring.

Disparue, avec toute sa famille, dans la destruction de Vulcain.

Ce qui avait permis à Spock d'accepter l'amour d'Uhura.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était une chose finalement bonne.

Mais cela interdisait à présent toute solution selon la tradition vulcaine.

Il allait devoir réfléchir à autre chose.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3-Début de confidences

**On rentre dans le vif du sujet...**

 **Merci à Alienigena pour ses histoires fabuleuses qui m'inspirent, et nos interminables discussions sur Star Trek!**

 **Chapitre 3: Début de confidences**

Kirk s'adossa en soupirant contre le mur de l'infirmerie, et tenta de rassembler ses pensées.

La mission avait commencé comme d'habitude: Spock et lui s'étaient téléportés à la surface de Beta-Centauri, en compagnie de quelques agents de sécurité. Comme d'habitude, Spock avait paru insensible à la beauté de la forêt luxuriante qui était apparue devant eux, et avait tout de suite saisi son tricordeur pour étudier le sol.

Puis, une grosse bête ressemblant un peu à un tapir, mais plus grosse et couverte d'écailles rouges, avait surgi d'un buisson et foncé vers eux.

Enfin, vers Kirk, plutôt.

Comme d'habitude.

Il devait vraiment avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que les bestioles aliens soient toujours attirées vers lui en priorité.

Il avait brandi son paralyseur, mais la bête n'avait pas ralenti d'un centimètre-heure.

Il avait alors commencé à courir vers un arbre, se demandant s'il supporterait son poids le temps que Scotty les téléporte sur l'Entreprise, quand une silhouette avait bondi sur le côté et dévié l'animal.

Kirk n'avait même pas été surpris de reconnaître Spock, apparemment en train d'étouffer la bête en serrant les mains contre sa gorge.

C'est là que les choses avaient commencé à devenir inhabituelles.

Une fois la bête inerte, Kirk s'était rapproché de son second pour le remercier; mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Spock s'était jeté sur lui avec un hurlement. Les doigts du Vulcain s'étaient resserrées autour de son cou avec une force impressionnante, avant de brusquement lâcher prise: un agent de sécurité venait d'atteindre Spock avec un rayon paralyseur.

Et à présent, Spock était allongé, inconscient, à l'infirmerie, tandis que McCoy s'affairait autour de lui, le visage soucieux.

Le médecin se dirigea finalement vers Kirk.

« -Alors, Bones? Que se passe-t-il?

-Difficile à dire, répondit le médecin sans lever les yeux de son tricordeur. Ses taux d'adrénaline et de cortisol sont au plafond, a priori depuis plusieurs jours, comme s'il subissait en permanence un stress important. Il est également un peu dénutri.»

Kirk fronça les sourcils et devint songeur.

«-C'est clair qu'il n'a pas l'air très en forme depuis un petit moment, mais je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait le chambouler à ce point… Que comptes-tu faire?

-Tant que je ne sais pas l'origine du problème, je suis limité, dit le médecin en haussant les épaules. Je peux lui donner un calmant et une nutrition intra-veineuse pour le requinquer, mais cela ne règlera pas le problème de fond.

-Merci, Bones. J'essaierai de lui tirer les vers du nez quand il se réveillera, dit Kirk sans grande conviction.

-Cela ne devrait plus tarder, dit McCoy en ouvrant un tiroir. Tiens, prends cet hypospray. C'est un sédatif. Je ne serai pas loin, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Le médecin s'éloigna. Avec un soupir, Kirk s'assit à côté de Spock et regarda sans le voir le contenu violet de l'hypospray. La vision de Spock sur Beta-Centauri, ses mains serrées autour de son cou, son regard meurtrier, lui rappelaient d'autres mauvais souvenirs -mais, la première fois, Kirk savait qu'il était responsable du comportement du Vulcain, alors qu'ils se détestaient cordialement. Cette fois-ci, c'était son _ami_ qui l'avait attaqué, et sans aucune provocation de sa part…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un mouvement près de lui, et se hâta de dissimuler l'hypospray sous sa cuisse. Spock remua un peu, battit des paupières, puis son regard tomba sur Jim. Il détourna la tête avec une expression de honte, et Kirk eut un pincement au coeur.

« Je vais bien, Spock, commença-t-il. Bones m'a examiné, et n'a trouvé aucune lésion. »

Il espérait voir une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de Spock, mais le Vulcain ne réagit pas.

« - Ecoutez, dit Kirk en rassemblant tout son courage. Il est clair que vous avez un souci. Si vous ne nous dites pas ce qui se passe, nous ne pourrons pas…

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi. »

Ce murmure, plein de tristesse et de désespoir, laissa un instant Kirk sans voix. Il n'était pas très doué pour réconforter quelqu'un (et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de son commandant en second, censé ne ressentir aucune émotion).

« Vous ne pouvez pas au moins me dire ce qui vous arrive? dit-il finalement. Je sais que ça peut vous paraître illogique, mais juste parler d'un problème, même s'il est apparemment insoluble ( _et je ne crois toujours pas aux problèmes sans solutions_ , pensa-t-il), peut faire du bien. »

Spock ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur un coin du drap qu'il tordait entre ses doigts. Kirk comprit qu'il hésitait.

« - Je suis votre ami, insista-t-il. Quoi que vous me disiez, je l'accepterai sans aucun jugement. Et je ne le répèterai pas. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

\- Je sais, Jim. Mais… je ne peux pas en parler », dit Spock d'une voix sourde.

Kirk décida de changer de tactique.

« Est-ce que vous avez un problème au niveau personnel? Avec Uhura, ou votre père? Ou bien, est-ce que vous êtes malade? »

Le regard de colère désespérée que lui lança Spock valait tous les « Oui » hurlés du monde. Kirk le soutint, l'accueillit, essayant d'exprimer silencieusement toute la compassion et l'amitié qui l'habitaient.

Spock baissa le regard le premier, et s'adossa à son oreiller avec un soupir. Il semblait soulagé que Kirk ait deviné ce qui lui arrivait.

« - C'est une… maladie… ou plutôt un… déséquilibre physique, qui arrive régulièrement aux Vulcains, dit-il en choisissant lentement ses mots. Personne n'en parle jamais. C'est l'un des rares tabous de notre société.

\- Alors, si c'est fréquent, il doit y avoir moyen de s'en sortir, dit Kirk, encouragé.

\- Non, Jim. La seule solution moralement acceptable serait de retourner sur Vulcain.

\- Alors, cela veut dire que… qu'il va y avoir une épidémie de ce truc sur la nouvelle Vulcain, sans aucun traitement? » demanda Jim n'osant croire ce qu'il disait.

Spock ne répondit pas. La respiration erratique, les pupilles dilatées, les muscles crispés, il semblait se battre contre un ennemi invisible.

« Jim, il serait bon que vous vous serviez assez rapidement de votre hypospray », murmura-t-il à travers ses dents serrées.

Jim ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire. Il prit l'hypospray, dont la moitié dépassait de sa cachette, et le leva près du cou de Spock.

« Dans le poignet, Jim », fit la voix de McCoy à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie.

Apparemment, il avait gardé un oeil sur eux.

Avec effort, Spock roula son avant-bras sur le drap, paume vers le haut. Il était secoué de tremblements, et Jim posa sa main sur son coude pour limiter le mouvement. La peau était brûlante. Il se hâta d'injecter le sédatif.

Presqu'aussitôt, Spock se détendit avec un soupir et ferma les yeux. Sans savoir s'il était déjà endormi, Jim ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille:

« On ne va pas vous laisser tomber. Je vais contacter la nouvelle Vulcain. Ils auront bien quelque chose à nous suggérer. »

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapitre 4-La solution des Vulcains

**Chapitre 4: La solution des Vulcains**

« Bonjour, Uhura », dit Kirk en rentrant dans les quartiers de la jeune femme.

Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué. Ils avaient l'habitude, lors de leurs temps libres, de se retrouver chez l'un ou l'autre pour discuter ou faire une partie d'échecs. La plupart du temps, Spock se joignait à eux; mais Kirk n'avait aucun scrupule à aller voir Uhura même sans le Vulcain. La situation était claire entre eux deux. Il la considérait comme une bonne amie, rien de plus. Et puis, il n'avait pas franchement envie de s'aventurer sur un territoire réservé à un Vulcain à la force nettement supérieure à la sienne.

Cependant, Kirk n'était pas venu la voir pour se détendre.

« - Tu es au courant pour Spock? demanda-t-il avant même de s'asseoir.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit-elle d'une voix tendue, comme luttant contre les larmes. J'avais peur que cela arrive.

\- Tu te doutais de quelque chose?

\- Spock ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir, dit-elle avec un soupir. Il est… bizarre. Et il m'évite en dehors des heures sur le pont. Ca doit faire deux semaines que nous n'avons pas eu un moment à nous deux.»

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit Kirk. Tu sais ce qu'il a? Il t'en a parlé?

\- Non. C'est trop personnel pour un Vulcain. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le vieux Spock, quand il est venu à San Francisco. »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« C'était vraiment bizarre, comme impression. C'était lui sans être lui, comme j'étais la Uhura de ses souvenirs, mais pas tout à fait. Il a vite compris que notre relation dans ce monde était plus profonde que dans le sien, et il m'a prévenu de cette… chose qui arriverait à Spock. »

Elle se tut, plongée dans ses pensées.

« Et… tu ne veux pas m'en dire davantage? » demanda Kirk après un moment.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent soudain.

« C'est tellement privé que je n'ose même pas en parler avec Spock! Contente-toi de ce que tu sais. Je ne peux rien dire de plus. »

Jim leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« - Je ne suis pas venue de demander des informations, mais un service. Peux-tu contacter la nouvelle Vulcain depuis ta cabine? Je ne veux pas le faire sur le pont, devant les hommes.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils te diront grand-chose, dit Uhura en secouant la tête.

\- Mais je suis sûr qu'ils veulent trouver un traitement, dit Kirk avec chaleur. Qui sait, ils l'ont peut-être déjà trouvé! Cela fait deux ans que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles.

\- Je te mets en relation avec eux », dit simplement Uhura en pianotant sur son ordinateur. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambassadeur Sarek apparut sur l'écran. Uhura s'était placée sur le côté pour passer inaperçue, trop inquiète pour vouloir quitter la pièce.

« Bonjour, capitaine, dit Sarek. Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre appel? »

 _Au moins_ , pensa Kirk, _les Vulcains ne perdent pas de temps à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps._

« C'est au sujet de votre fils, ambassadeur. Il a développé une maladie propre aux Vulcains, sans traitement possible depuis la destr… depuis votre arrivée sur la nouvelle Vulcain », dit-il maladroitement.

S'il commençait à être habitué à côtoyer Spock à bord de l'Entreprise, il réalisa soudain le fossé entre un demi-Vulcain, qui laissait parfois entrevoir son état d'esprit par un haussement de sourcil ou un minuscule pli au coin des lèvres, et un vrai Vulcain dont la vie se basait sur la maîtrise totale de son comportement.

« - Que vous a-t-il dit au sujet de cette maladie? demanda Sarek avec raideur.

\- Seulement ce que je viens de vous dire, ambassadeur. Je me suis dit que vous deviez sans doute chercher un traitement à l'heure qu'il est. Nous sommes prêts à apporter les compétences de la Fédération pour vous aider à surmonter cette difficulté.

\- Nous avons déjà trouvé un traitement, capitaine, répondit Sarek. Si vous restez à portée de communication, je demanderai à nos scientifiques de vous en transmettre la description et la posologie.

\- Avec plaisir, ambassadeur, répondit Kirk avec soulagement (avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était sans doute pas une formule très vulcaine). Je vous remercie.

\- Ce traitement n'est cependant pas entièrement au point, avertit Sarek. Il entraîne des effets secondaires assez importants. Mais il suffit pour retarder l'échéance, tandis que nous le perfectionnons.

\- Je demanderai au docteur McCoy de se pencher là-dessus, dit Kirk. Il connaît bien la physiologie vulcaine.

\- Je vous remercie, capitaine, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dit Sarek d'un ton net. Nos meilleurs scientifiques y consacrent toute leur énergie. »

Kirk n'insista pas. Il hésita un instant.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander comment vous allez? Je pense que Spock voudra savoir. »

Il crut apercevoir une brève lueur dans le regard de Sarek.

« - Ma santé s'altèrera dans 2.78 années terriennes.

\- Et… continua Kirk, un peu gêné.

\- L'ambassadeur Spock, quant à lui, est atteint depuis cent-trente heures. Souhaitez-vous d'autres renseignements, capitaine?

\- Non, ambassadeur. Je vous remercie pour votre disponibilité. Notre mission actuelle ne nous éloigne pas trop de votre galaxie. Nous pourrons vous tenir informé de nos études. » 

**A suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5- Déductions

**Merci pour vos commentaires!**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 5: Déductions**

Quand Kirk arriva à l'infirmerie, le lit de Spock était vide.

« Je l'ai renvoyé dans ses quartiers, avec assez d'hyposprays de sédatifs pour garder son affreuse rigidité de robot un bon bout de temps. Il m'a dit que méditer l'aiderait à sentir mieux », fit la voix de McCoy depuis son bureau.

Kirk entra dans la petite pièce. McCoy était assis à sa table, et regardait sans le voir un verre de bourbon à moitié plein.

« Ca me fait de la peine de le voir comme ça, dit-il sans lever les yeux. Même pas une remarque ironique en partant d'ici. »

Il se secoua.

« - Il m'a dit que tu avais le droit de me répéter ce que tu sais. Je t'écoute.

\- Il est atteint d'une maladie qui survient chez tous les Vulcains, à intervalles réguliers, à ce que j'ai compris, dit Kirk. Avant, il leur suffisait d'aller sur Vulcain pour guérir.

\- Mais la plupart des Vulcains vivaient là-bas, Jim! remarqua McCoy.

\- J'imagine qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose, en plus d'y être. »

McCoy réfléchit un instant; puis, comme pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il pianota sur son ordinateur.

« - Et pourquoi pas… murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Pourquoi pas quoi? » demanda Kirk impatiemment.

McCoy se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur son ventre -attitude qu'il prenait quand il allait se lancer dans l'une des démonstrations dont il avait le secret.

« Tu sais, Jim, quand j'ai vu les résultats de l'analyse sanguine de Spock, j'ai tout de suite pensé à une étude que j'avais faite pour tester un nouvel analyseur, à l'école. C'était compliqué d'obtenir du sang humain, alors j'allais en prélever sur des cerfs, dans un élevage voisin. »

Il pointa ses deux index vers Kirk.

« - Eh bien, ils avaient les mêmes pics de cortisol et d'adrénaline que lui -et, je dois dire, un comportement assez peu gentil. J'avais eu la mauvaise idée de commencer cette étude en octobre.

\- Le moment… du rut? » dit Kirk, n'osant croire en ce qu'il disait.

McCoy hocha la tête. Kirk eut un gloussement bizarre, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou s'inquiéter.

« - Doit-on s'attendre à ce qu'il fasse la cour à toutes les femmes du vaisseau, et à provoquer en duel les mâles qui se trouveront sur son chemin? essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour cacher son inquiétude.

\- Heureusement, non, dit McCoy avec sérieux. Son taux de testostérone est normal. Je crois qu'il s'agit davantage d'un comportement d'amok -tu sais, ceux qui deviennent brutalement fous en Asie. C'est une rage meurtrière qui le guette, mais rien de plus. Enfin, c'est déjà beaucoup…

\- Alors… Spock devrait aller trouver une femme vulcaine, c'est ça? demanda Kirk.

\- En plus de se rendre sur Vulcain, oui. Je pense que quelque chose là-bas influençait leur physiologie: la gravité, le magnétisme de la planète, ou autre.

\- Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi c'est tabou chez eux, dit Kirk avec un rire nerveux.

\- Malheureusement, ces deux facteurs ne peuvent plus être réunis, maintenant… », soupira McCoy.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un instant, pensifs.

« - Les Vulcains ont un traitement, pas très au point, mais qui fonctionne déjà, dit finalement Kirk. Sarek ne me l'a pas directement dit, mais je crois qu'ils ne refuseraient pas un coup de main. Ils vont t'en envoyer la formule.

\- Une chance que vous autres casse-cous vous teniez sages ces temps-ci, grogna McCoy. Je vais pouvoir travailler sans être interrompu par une jambe cassée, ou Dieu sait quelle invention de votre part. »

 **A suivre...**


	6. Chapitre 6- Solution temporaire

**Chapitre 6: Solution temporaire**

Spock se mit lentement debout. Il avait longtemps essayé de méditer, mais les sédatifs, engourdissant son esprit, l'en avaient empêché.

Il réprima un soupir et se dirigea vers son bureau. McCoy l'avait déchargé de ses fonctions, officiellement pour « maladie bénigne éventuellement contagieuse », mais Kirk, craignant qu'il ne s'ennuie, lui transmettait régulièrement les derniers relevés de Beta-Centauri, obtenus par des robots envoyés au sol (il avait décidé que, après leur désastreuse tentative au sol, aucun membre de l'équipage ne poserait le pied sur cette planète avant d'en évaluer les dangers). Il lui avait aussi envoyé une description de leur prochaine destination: Iota-Scorpus, une naine rouge autour de laquelle gravitaient de nombreuses planètes.

Spock s'assit devant son écran, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Dans toute autre circonstance, il se serait mis au travail avec assiduité. Mais il avait besoin de se remettre en mémoire son passage à l'infirmerie, pour étudier les réactions du capitaine et du docteur.

Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir deviné quoi que ce soit sur le _pon farr_. Il avait même été étonnamment discret, se contentant d'indiquer à Spock les doses et fréquences des sédatifs qu'il s'administrerait lui-même. Cependant, Spock était persuadé que le médecin continuerait ses recherches pour trouver un vrai traitement.

Quant au capitaine, son inquiétude avait été… logique. Spock s'y était attendu, et il avait plutôt bien réussi à esquiver le fond du problème. Le Vulcain n'avait pas menti en parlant d'absence de solution « moralement acceptable ». Il avait craint que Kirk ne devinât qu'il en existait une autre, et le forcât à utiliser cette solution. Heureusement, le capitaine n'avait pas compris.

Car il y avait une autre solution.

Mais Spock se refusait d'y penser.

Il sursauta quand la sonnerie de sa porte retentit, et fut heureux d'être seul. Il hésita un instant à répondre: si c'était encore Nyota… Mais la sonnerie retentit à nouveau, plus insistante, et il devina de qui il s'agissait.

« - Docteur McCoy, dit-il quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mes biocapteurs seraient-ils défectueux?

\- Non, Spock, je suis vos moindres faits et gestes depuis trois heures, et c'est un feuilleton passionnant, rétorqua McCoy. J'ai du nouveau. »

Il lui tendit une petite boîte blanche.

« Vous pouvez arrêter vos sédatifs. Les scientifiques de la nouvelle Vulcain ont mis au point un traitement. Ils appellent ça de la vulcanine -pas très original, si vous voulez mon avis. J'ai pu synthétiser la molécule. Un comprimé par jour suffit. »

Spock prit lentement la boîte, les yeux fixés sur le médecin.

« - Vous connaissant, dit-il avec prudence, je me serais attendu à un comportement plus… enthousiaste de votre part.

\- C'est que ça va vous aider, mais vous compliquer la vie en même temps, dit McCoy d'un ton presqu'agressif. Ca agit sur les mitochondries, directement dans les cellules, pour diminuer leur activité. Certes, cela retire les symptômes dont vous souffrez, mais vos cellules fonctionneront moins bien.

\- A quoi dois-je m'attendre, docteur? demanda Spock de son ton habituel, calme et neutre.

\- Beaucoup de fatigue, une baisse de l'immunité, des néoplasies musculaires ou hépatiques… sans doute réversibles en cas d'arrêt du traitement. Bref, pour l'instant, vous avez le choix entre la peste et le choléra. »

Spock faillit lui demander le rapport entre ses symptômes et deux maladies contagieuses. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à étudier les expressions figuratives des Humains.

« - Je vous remercie néanmoins pour ce traitement. Je vous exprime ma volonté de me remettre au travail.

\- Spock, vous ne… commença McCoy.

\- A part me morfondre ici en attendant mon épuisement complet, auriez-vous une autre alternative, docteur? » dit Spock avec une inhabituelle vivacité.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Le regard de Spock était rendu terne par les sédatifs, mais McCoy y perçut une volonté désespérée de ne pas attendre la mort sans rien faire.

Il s'adoucit, et hocha la tête.

« Entendu, Spock. Je vais faire la paperasse, et vous pourrez vous retrouver sur le pont au début du prochain quart. Je mets une condition, ajouta-t-il en levant le doigt. A chaque fin de service, vous viendrez faire un petit tour à l'infirmerie. Je vous donnerai un traitement en fonction des effets secondaires que vous manifesterez. Et le reste de ma journée, je chercherai comment améliorer la vulcanine. Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir moyen de trouver quelque chose! »

Spock était loin d'en être aussi convaincu, mais il n'en dit rien.

« - Merci pour votre venue, docteur. Je ferai comme vous le voulez.

\- Bien. »

McCoy tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant qu'elle ne se refermât derrière lui, une silhouette élancée se glissa à l'intérieur.

Spock réprima un soupir et renforça ses barrières mentales.

Nyota.

 **A suivre...**


	7. La solution moralement inacceptable

**Merci Alienigenia pour ton commentaire:)**

 **Chapitre 7: La solution moralement inacceptable**

Il se détourna, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. En un éclair, elle était devant lui, les mains levées devant sa poitrine, comme si elle mourait d'envie de le toucher, sans toutefois l'oser.

« - Je n'ai rien à te dire, Nyota, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Eh bien moi, si, répliqua-t-elle avec chaleur. Je sais ce que tu as. Le vieux Spock me l'a dit. »

Les yeux de Spock flamboyèrent, et rencontrèrent enfin ceux de la jeune femme.

« - Il a osé parler du _pon farr_ à une non-vulcaine?

\- Il voulait t'aider, dit-elle vivement. Il m'a dit que je pourrai être utile le moment venu. »

Elle sembla lutter contre les larmes, et baissa les bras dans une attitude d'offrande.

« - Et me voici, Spock. Tu sais que je peux te libérer de cette fièvre du sang. Je suis prête à t'aider.

\- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me demandes? cria brusquement Spock. Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec cette pensée! Comment pourrai-je encore te regarder après avoir fait cela? Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit due à un acte purement… purement… »

Il s'arrêta, incapable de continuer. Les yeux brillants, les dents serrés, il était secoué de tremblements.

« - Mais, Spock, je suis consentante pour…

\- Cela ne change rien! rugit-il. Je me jetterai sur toi, sans te respecter, en ne pensant qu'à me satisfaire. C'est cela que tu veux? »

Au prix d'un violent effort, il réussit à se calmer. Il croisa ses mains en arrière et tourna le dos à la jeune femme.

« - Va-t-en, Nyota. Sors.

\- Spock…

\- Sors! »

La voix du Vulcain était devenue suppliante. Bouleversée, Uhura tourna les talons, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle tituba vers la porte et sortit. Spock crut entendre un sanglot étouffé tandis que ses pas s'éloignaient.

Quand enfin la porte se referma, il se laissa tomber à genoux. Il pleurait de rage et d'impuissance, et, au fond de lui, la bête se révoltait contre la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Rampant à moitié par terre, il agrippa la petite boîte blanche, tombée par terre, et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Le comprimé amer lui râpa la langue et la gorge, mais son effet fut immédiat: les bras du Vulcain lâchèrent soudain, et Spock se retrouva allongé au sol, brutalement épuisé, mais l'esprit clair. Il sentit ses forces revenir lentement à la normale, mais ne bougea pas, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Retourner sur Vulcain pour y pratiquer une intense méditation et s'emplir du rayonnement magnétique de la planète, dont la longueur d'ondes était bénéfique aux organismes qui s'y rendaient disponibles, était désormais impossible.

Prendre femme l'était aussi à présent, et, malgré son état, il était en paix sur son choix. Son seul regret était d'avoir blessé Nyota -mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Il n'y avait aucune autre issue qu'espérer un traitement qui le guérirait sans le tuer.

A moins que…

Il se souvint soudain de l'histoire des vingt-trois jeunes Vulcains emmenés en esclavage sur Romulus, cinq siècles auparavant. Ils avaient passé quinze ans à travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, maltraités et à peine nourris. Après leur retour sur Vulcain, aucun n'avait voulu se marier, prétextant qu'ils ne souhaitaient partager leur épreuve avec personne. Quand ils moururent, la plupart de vieillesse, leurs proches comprirent que ce choix avait été facilité par l'absence de pon farr. Apparemment, leurs longs tourments avaient définitivement éteint tout feu dans leurs veines.

Spock se releva lentement. Maintenant qu'il avait un objectif, il sentait sa volonté se durcir, et refouler la bête loin dans les tréfonds de son être.

Il s'assit à son bureau et consulta les dossiers que Kirk lui avait envoyés.

Iota-Scorpus.

Une étoile en fin de vie, qui envoyait peu de chaleur à ses planètes.

C'était peut-être la solution.

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapitre 8-Une autre solution

**Chapitre 8: Une autre solution**

« Nous arrivons en vue de la planète, capitaine », dit Spock de son ton habituel, sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Son retour sur le pont, cinq jours auparavant, avait été l'occasion pour les membres d'équipage qui travaillaient là d'exprimer (discrètement, pour ne pas gêner le Vulcain) leur joie et leur soulagement. Tout était revenu dans l'ordre pour eux -excepté pour Kirk: lui seul, à force de le fréquenter de près depuis longtemps, percevait les mouvements ralentis et l'attitude un peu moins rigide de Spock.

Il demandait régulièrement des nouvelles à McCoy. Celui-ci, tiraillé entre le secret professionnel et son désir de partager ses inquiétudes avec son ami, se contentait d'une moue désapprobatrice, ou d'un « Rien de grave pour l'instant ».

Quant à Uhura, elle était rentrée en trombe dans les quartiers de Kirk avant de fondre en larmes, le soir où Spock avait reçu ses premières doses de vulcanine. Entre deux sanglots, Kirk avait cru comprendre que Spock s'était séparé d'elle. Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi le Vulcain s'éloignait de la jeune femme au moment où il avait le plus besoin de soutien… et en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une décision dont la logique le dépassait totalement, ou bien peut-être d'un stupide accès de fierté entraînant le refus de se montrer affaibli devant elle.

En tout cas, Uhura avait demandé à Kirk d'être mutée dans l'équipe bêta, qui travaillait la nuit. Le capitaine n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire non.

Kirk regarda pensivement la petite planète qui emplissait l'écran. Toute blanche, elle ressemblait à une boule de neige géante.

« - Parfait, Monsieur Spock, dit-il d'un air faussement joyeux. Je vais aller vérifier l'équipement, et nous pourrons y aller.

\- Sauf votre respect, capitaine, je crois qu'il est de votre devoir de compléter le journal de bord avant notre départ, dit Spock en s'approchant, les mains croisées derrière le dos. Je me charge d'inspecter le matériel.

\- Entendu, Spock, et amusez-vous bien », grogna Kirk en soupirant.

Il ne pensait qu'à l'exploration, et Spock lui rappelait ses devoirs. Tout avait l'air tellement _normal_.

Kirk était en train de finir sa tâche quand l'officier scientifique qui remplaçait Spock le héla.

« - Capitaine, je détecte le début d'une sérieuse tempête dans la zone-cible. Avec des vents aux alentours de 100 km/h, et d'importantes chutes de neige.

\- Quand sera-t-elle passée, Williams? demanda distraitement Kirk, qui se demandait s'il aurait la possibilité, grâce à ce contretemps, d'envoyer Spock dormir un peu avant leur départ.

\- D'ici trois heures, monsieur.

\- Merci. Prévenez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.

\- Bien, capitaine. »

D'une pression du doigt, Kirk archiva ses ajouts au journal de bord, puis se leva et quitta le pont.

Quand il arriva dans la salle de téléportation, le matériel était posé à terre. Spock n'était pas là.

« - Pardon de vous avoir dérangé, Leroy, dit Kirk à l'ingénieur qui réglait les commandes. Je pensais que Spock serait ici. Il a dû retourner dans ses quartiers.

\- Mais… capitaine, le commandeur est déjà au sol! »

Le coeur de Kirk manqua un battement.

« - Que dites-vous? demanda-t-il, n'osant en croire ses oreilles.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il voulait arriver un peu avant vous, pour commencer les analyses sans tarder, répondit Leroy d'une voix tremblante, se doutant d'un fâcheux problème. Je lui ai fait remarquer que ce n'était pas habituel, mais il a insisté -assez vivement, je dois dire.

\- Il ne vous a pas parlé de la tempête?

\- Quelle tempête, monsieur? »

Kirk jeta un oeil vers l'équipement. Il manquait un sac.

Il courut vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'il voie McCoy.

Et qu'il prévienne Uhura. Mais il verrait cela plus tard, quand il aurait trouvé le moyen de lui annoncer que Spock était sur une planète inconnue, dans un froid glacial, au milieu d'une effroyable tempête.

Malgré son manteau thermique, Spock sentait le vent glacé se glisser jusqu'à sa peau. Entouré de rafales de neige, il ne voyait pas grand chose, et sortit la boussole de sa poche.

Il avait eu une semaine pour étudier les rares données de cette planète: un terrain globalement montagneux, un climat oscillant entre 0 et -10°C, une végétation rase, quelques mammifères de petite taille. Il avait aussi repéré une grotte à deux kilomètres au sud-est du point de téléportation prévu.

Il se mit en marche, avançant péniblement dans la neige épaisse. En temps normal, il aurait parcouru le chemin beaucoup plus vite. Mais la vulcanine avait lentement brûlé ses forces physiques et intellectuelles. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas le montrer, mais avait soigneusement évité tout risque de manifester son état. Il avait décliné toute proposition de compétition au gymnase, et ne travaillait plus sur ses recherches biologiques de haut niveau.

Il passait son temps libre étendu sur son lit, à somnoler en regardant le plafond, se demandant s'il aurait assez de force pour se remettre au travail en temps voulu.

Les rares moments où il se sentait bien signaient le réveil de la bête, et il n'en profitait guère.

Après un long moment de marche lente (contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'avait plus la notion du temps), il devina une masse plus sombre, devant lui, qui bouchait l'horizon. Enfin, il devina un cercle noir creusé dans la roche. Et finalement, avec un soupir, il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol d'une grotte où ni le vent, ni la neige ne pénétraient.

Le froid, par contre, si, à tel point que Spock se demanda si le _plak tow_ n'avait pas déjà été vaincu. Cependant, il n'osa pas encore allumer de feu. Hors d'haleine, le corps lourd, il s'assit sur le sol sableux de la grotte, fatigué jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Il lui semblait ne jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de la lassitude qui alourdissait ses membres et brouillait son intelligence. Il ferma les yeux pour quelques instants de répit.

Quand il les rouvrit, il ne sentait plus ses pieds, ni ses mains, et il n'avait plus la force de bouger. L'engourdissement qui l'envahissait semblait le meilleur des repos.

Il comprit qu'il avait présumé de ses forces, et qu'il allait mourir de froid. Mais il était si las que cela n'éveilla rien en lui.

Pourtant, la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut teintée d'une émotion: le regret.

 _Pardon, Nyota._


	9. Chapitre 9-Premier contact

**Dans ce chapitre, j'ai pris une liberté au sujet des Vulcains.**

 **J'ai imaginé qu'ils ne montraient jamais leurs pieds, symbole de faiblesse. J'espère que cela ne vous fera pas bondir.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 9: Premier contact**

 _Pardon, Nyota._

Uhura ouvrit les yeux et s'assit vivement sur son lit. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait rêvé: Spock, recroquevillé dans une grotte où sifflait le vent, qui lui disait adieu…

Mais elle sut qu'il n'en était rien.

« Ordinateur, localisez le capitaine Kirk. »

IIIII

« - Il faut descendre, Bones.

\- Avec cette tempête? A cause des interférences, l'Entreprise ne pourra pas nous récupérer avant quatre heures.

\- Et tu préfères attendre quatre heures?

\- Non, Jim, bien sûr que non! Avec un bon équipement, on pourra survivre sans problème. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à le retrouver?

\- On prendra un détecteur thermique. Tant qu'il sera en vie, on pourra… »

Les deux hommes interrompirent soudain leur conciliabule à voix basse quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient observés. Uhura se tenait au seuil de l'infirmerie, très pâle, le visage tendu.

« Il est en bas, n'est-ce pas? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

McCoy soupira et hocha la tête.

« - Comment es-tu au courant? demanda Kirk.

\- J'ai… j'ai reçu un message de sa part, dit la jeune femme, un peu hésitante. Nos esprits sont très liés, et… et quand il a pensé à moi, je l'ai senti. J'ai même vu où il était. A l'entrée d'une grotte. «

Kirk se pencha sur le plan qu'il avait emmené avec lui à l'infirmerie.

« - Oui, il y a une grotte à deux kilomètres du point prévu de téléportation, dit-il après un rapide examen de la carte. Par contre, impossible de le repérer. La roche est trop épaisse. On pourra se faire téléporter juste devant et aller à l'intérieur.

\- Laisse-moi venir, Jim, s'il te plaît », dit Uhura d'un ton suppliant.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes, et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Kirk essaya de sourire.

« Bien sûr que tu viens. Mais vous garderez votre scène de ménage pour votre retour dans vos quartiers, d'accord? »

IIIIIIII

Quand Spock reprit conscience, il n'avait presque plus froid. Une douce tiédeur caressait sa peau. Une lumière orangée traversait délicatement ses paupières closes.

Il était allongé sur le côté. Il n'avait plus son manteau, ni ses gants. Ses pieds étaient nus. La pudeur de son espèce se réveilla, et il les ramena contre lui.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y eut un bruit de pas devant lui, et quelqu'un recouvrit ses pieds d'un lourd tissu. Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Etait-il à nouveau sur l'Entreprise?

Une main se glissa sous son visage, et quelque chose de liquide coula dans sa bouche. Il avala par réflexe. D'un seul coup, le froid qui subsistait encore dans ses veines disparut, remplacé par une vive et saine chaleur.

Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi, mais il sut que la chaleur était dangereuse. Il ne devait pas…

Il essaya de détourner la tête, mais la main l'en empêcha doucement. Des doigts entrouvrirent ses lèvres pour y glisser quelques gouttes, puis massèrent légèrement sa gorge, et il avala convulsivement.

Cette fois-ci, la chaleur fut accompagnée d'un regain de force, dont la bête profita aussitôt. Soudain, Spock sut qu'il devait fuir. Ne pas succomber à la chaleur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et parvint à se redresser. Comme un animal traqué, il lança des regards de part et d'autre. Il distinguait vaguement des silhouettes brunes, dans un endroit clos. L'une d'elles se penchait vers lui et tendait le bras pour le retenir.

Il échappa à son contact et se mit à tituber droit devant lui. Il sentait un courant d'air frais s'échappant d'une galerie sombre. Ses forces revenant vite (ainsi que sa fureur), il se mit à courir. Personne ne le retint.

Au bout de la galerie, il reconnut la grotte où il s'était arrêté. Et, juste à sa lisière, le sol était d'un blanc pur, glacé.

Il se laissa tomber à terre, accueillant avec un soulagement anticipé la morsure salvatrice de la neige contre sa poitrine… mais des mains le rattrapèrent au dernier moment.

Et la bête se déchaîna.

Avec un cri, Spock se retourna et balança au hasard son poing serré.

 **A suivre...**


	10. Chapitre 10-Deuxième contact

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires! Ils me motivent beaucoup à peaufiner la suite de cette histoire, et à écrire les autres (j'ai quasiment fini "Contact", et je réfléchis à une future histoire)!**

 **Ce chapitre a été juste AFFREUX à écrire: je voulais y caser plein de choses, mais il fallait que ce soit dans le bon ordre. Une fois de plus, un grand merci à Alienigenia et ses talents de correctrices qui m'a bien aidée :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 10: Deuxième contact**

« - Ecoutez, dit Uhura en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Ecouter quoi? dit McCoy, tenant sa capuche à deux mains. A part ce vent qui mugit comme un bison des Appalaches, je ne vois vraiment pas…

\- C'est Spock! » cria Uhura en se jetant en avant.

Kirk et McCoy se hâtèrent derrière elle. Finalement, eux aussi entendirent un bruit anormal: des cris, de plus en plus faibles.

Quand ils furent suffisamment près de la grotte pour ne plus être aveuglés par les rafales de neige, ils restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Spock, en pantalon et chemise, les pieds nus, se jetait rageusement sur des créatures vaguement humaines, à la peau brune et aux longs membres. Elles n'essayaient pas de l'attaquer, et se contentaient de parer ses coups; mais cela semblait décupler la fureur de Spock.

Le Vulcain semblait cependant perdre rapidement ses forces. Il tomba à genoux avec un halètement rauque. L'un des aliens s'approcha lentement… mais Spock rassembla ses dernières forces et se jeta sur lui.

Il y eut un sifflement, et il s'immobilisa brusquement avant de s'effondrer au sol sans un cri, fauché en pleine action.

N'osant y croire, Kirk se tourna vers sa droite, l'origine du sifflement. McCoy abaissa lentement le fusil qu'il venait d'utiliser.

« Un sédatif, dit-il entre ses dents. Je crois qu'il est trop faible pour supporter encore une dose de vulcanine. »

A présent, les aliens les regardaient. Ils avaient une tête immense, couverte de rides, une bouche minuscule et de grands yeux expressifs. Kirk hésita un instant, puis décida de s'avancer, levant les mains en signe de paix. Il se demanda quelle solution leur restait si les aliens, plus grands et plus nombreux qu'eux, étaient hostiles.

Ceux-ci le regardèrent faire sans bouger. Puis, semblant comprendre qu'ils s'agissaient d'un geste amical, ils se mirent à faire de même tandis que leurs visages devenaient lisses.

Ils s'écartèrent quand Uhura, sans souci d'un éventuel danger, se précipita vers Spock et le prit dans ses bras avec un gémissement d'inquiétude. Le visage du Vulcain était très pâle, et ses lèvres avaient une couleur jaunâtre.

« Il est en hypothermie, dit McCoy en s'approchant. Il faut vite le mettre au chaud. »

A peine avait-il prononcé cette parole qu'un alien à la peau très brune s'approcha, souleva Spock et commença à marcher vers la grotte.

« Eh, vous! s'exclama McCoy. Où croyez-vous aller comme ça? »

La créature se retourna. Elle resta silencieuse, mais l'expression de son visage se modifia subtilement.

« - Ce n'est pas en me regardant comme ça que je comprendrai quoi que ce soit! dit impatiemment McCoy. Soit vous m'expliquez clairement, soit je vous cogne jusqu'à ce que vous…

\- J'ai l'impression que… enfin, qu'ils parlent avec le visage, dit timidement Uhura.

\- Hein? Et… vous pensez qu'ils peuvent nous comprendre? demanda McCoy, subitement calmé.

\- Je crois. Je vais essayer. »

Elle s'avança courageusement vers l'alien qui portait Spock et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Nous n'avons pas d'intentions hostiles, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre ferme. Nous sommes venus chercher notre ami, qui est malade. Cet homme, ajouta-t-elle en désignant McCoy, est son médecin. »

Les yeux et la bouche de l'alien se plissèrent en un sourire bizarre. Il se dirigea vers McCoy et déposa doucement Spock dans ses bras avant de reculer de quelques pas.

« Dieu du ciel, il est léger comme une plume », marmonna le médecin en serrant contre lui le corps inerte.

Puis il se tourna vers l'alien.

« Euh… merci, mais nous avons un léger problème actuellement, dit-il. La tempête nous empêche de partir d'ici. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous pensions attendre dans la grotte que ça se calme. Promis, on partira dès qu'on pourra.»

Le sourire de l'alien s'élargit. D'un geste de la main, il indiqua l'entrée dans la roche, puis marcha devant.

« - On y va, capitaine? demanda Uhura, pas très rassurée.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on nous laisse choisir », dit Kirk en regardant les aliens qui les entouraient.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte, et réalisèrent qu'un petit passage la continuait sur le côté. C'est là que les aliens les emmenèrent, le long d'un couloir baignant dans une agréable lumière orangée, jusqu'à une immense pièce creusée dans la roche.

Elle comprenait plusieurs lits (tous vides), et ses murs étaient recouverts d'écrans et d'étagères.

« On dirait… on dirait une infirmerie, dit Kirk.

\- Je crois que c'est ça, dit McCoy. J'espère qu'ils ont du bon matériel, je n'ai amené que l'essentiel.

\- Tu crois qu'on peut leur faire confiance? demanda Kirk.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le choix? » répliqua McCoy.

Ils étaient seuls à présent avec l'alien, qui désigna un lit près de la porte. Tandis que MCoy y déposait Spock, il ramassa une couverture qui avait dû tomber au sol et en couvrit soigneusement les pieds du Vulcain. Puis, d'un lent geste de la main, il écarta Kirk, puis McCoy (le médecin voulut protester, mais l'alien ne céda pas), et enfin Uhura avec beaucoup de délicatesse, avant de se tourner vers Spock.

Avec appréhension, les trois humains le regardèrent fixer des sortes d'électrodes sans fil sur la tête, le cou et la poitrine du Vulcain. Un ronronnement doux s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que les électrodes viraient au rouge. Uhura eut un soupir de soulagement quand le visage de Spock commença à reprendre une coloration normale.

« Cette technologie est étonnante, murmura McCoy qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Sans aucun doute beaucoup plus évoluée que la nôtre. Je vais y jeter un oeil. »

Il sortit son tricordeur, et grommela dans sa barbe: malgré les gants issus de la dernière technologie de Star Fleet, ses doigts étaient tout engourdis.

Il se mit à les frictionner vigoureusement, mais s'interrompit quand l'alien lui tendit une tasse fumante. Il en donna également à Kirk et Uhura.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » dit Kirk en regardant le liquide violet d'un air méfiant.

McCoy saisit son tricordeur et réussit à pianoter dessus. L'alien le laissa faire, l'air légèrement amusé.

« Un stimulant métabolique, dit enfin le docteur. De quoi se réchauffer et retrouver des forces. »

Il prit une tasse et la porta prudemment à ses lèvres. Son expression changea d'un coup, et il vida sa tasse d'une traite.

« Je serais vous, je ne raterais pas ça, dit-il aux autres. Ca vous requinque un homme presque aussi efficacement qu'une rasade de whisky. Si Spock était conscient, ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. »

Il remarqua alors une tasse à moitié pleine posée à côté du lit, et un éclair de compréhension traversa son esprit.

« Vous l'avez amené ici, c'est ça? » demanda-t-il à l'alien.

Celui-ci eut un sourire, allongea son long bras et activa l'écran au-dessus du lit de Spock. Après un instant de perplexité devant des schémas et données auxquels il n'était pas accoutumé, McCoy commença à en comprendre la logique.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça dit? demanda Uhura avec inquiétude.

\- Pour l'instant, ils ont juste analysé l'organisme de Spock, pour comprendre comment il fonctionne, dit McCoy sans quitter l'écran des yeux. C'est remarquable qu'ils aient amassé autant de données en si peu de temps.

\- Bones, tu penses que… qu'ils pourraient trouver un traitement pour Spock? demanda Kirk, soudain empli d'un espoir fou.

\- Franchement, ça vaut le coup de leur demander », dit McCoy en reprenant son tricordeur.

Il le brandit devant l'alien, qui avait patiemment regardé toute la scène sans réagir.

« Ceci me permet de faire mes diagnostics. J'en ai un pour ce patient. S'il y a un moyen de vous le communiquer pour que vous compreniez la situation, je serais partant. Et si vous avez la moindre idée d'un traitement correct, je vous sauterais au cou. »

Les grands yeux de l'alien, qui l'avaient fixé sans ciller tandis qu'il parlait, se plissèrent d'intérêt. Il tendit la main vers le tricordeur avec un regard interrogateur.

« Magnifique, murmura McCoy. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire du bon travail. Mais pendant que vous potassez tout ça, je vais jeter un oeil à votre boulot, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.»

Devant l'absence de réaction négative de l'alien, il s'approcha de Spock et se pencha sur lui. D'un geste expert, il lui souleva doucement les paupières, avant de poser deux doigts sur sa carotide. Enfin, il inspecta les mains de Spock, puis ses pieds en retirant la couverture.

« Il n'est plus en hypothermie, dit-il enfin. Ces machins ronds ont l'air vraiment efficaces. Et les engelures des pieds commencent à s'améliorer. J'imagine qu'ils voulaient s'occuper de celles des mains quand Spock a repris conscience, tout à l'heure. Que faites-vous? »

L'alien était en train de remettre la couverture sur les pieds de Spock. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux immense vers McCoy, dans une attitude d'attente.

« Entendu, grogna celui-ci. Au travail. »

 **A suivre...**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 11: Le remède**

Kirk s'assit sur un lit vacant, se sentant parfaitement inutile. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la grotte, et la tempête faisait encore rage dehors.

Avant de s'éloigner pour travailler avec McCoy, l'alien avait pris une petite boîte d'onguent. Il avait tendu le tout à Uhura, qui, ayant obtenu l'aval du médecin (« Du baume contre les engelures. J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils lui ont mis aux pieds »), avait longuement oint les mains de Spock avec toute la délicatesse possible.

A présent, la jeune femme s'était assise à côté de Spock, avait posé sa tête contre son flanc et se contentait de le regarder dormir en caressant distraitement sa main. Le Vulcain était toujours inconscient, le visage détendu, la respiration lente et profonde. Il semblait parfaitement paisible, mais ses yeux cernés et sa peau pâle laissaient deviner les épreuves qu'il avait traversées.

McCoy et l'alien étaient au fond de l'infirmerie, qui servait apparemment de laboratoire d'analyse et d'expérimentation biochimique. Kirk entendait régulièrement les éclats de voix du médecin, dont le caractère bavard compensait sans doute le silence absolu de son collègue.

Absorbés par leur tâche, ils semblaient totalement isolés du monde extérieur. Cependant, à plusieurs reprises, McCoy vint examiner Spock, davantage par inquiétude que par réel besoin.

Peu de temps après leur arrivée, un autre alien était entré, portant un plateau de récipients divers. Le tricordeur, que Kirk avait pris à McCoy qui ne semblait pas en avoir besoin, révéla un agréable message: « Denrées comestibles ».

Toujours curieux de découvrir de nouvelles gastronomies, il avait picoré dans les plats, s'amusant à essayer de trouver des saveurs qu'il connaissait. Hormis une sorte de brioche qui avait un petit arrière-goût de maquereaux à la moutarde, il ne reconnut rien, mais mangea de bon coeur.

L'alien essaya de forcer doucement Uhura à manger. Elle prit quelques bouchées, par un visible effort de volonté, et il n'insista pas.

Quant à McCoy, il le renvoya avec un « Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé? » qui résonna dans la grotte avec un bruit de tonnerre. Dans son dos, les deux aliens échangèrent un regard amusé.

A présent, le plateau était vide. Kirk étouffa un bâillement. La tempête ne devrait pas tarder à s'apaiser. Encore un peu de temps à tuer, et il irait dehors pour contacter l'Entreprise. S'il s'était agi d'une mission habituelle, il aurait couru partout, bombardé les aliens de questions… Mais, s'il avait mangé avec enthousiasme pour recouvrer ses forces, la pensée de s'éloigner de Spock lui donnait des scrupules. Il avait un devoir envers son officier- même si cela voulait dire se contenter de rester près de lui en se tournant les pouces.

La voix de McCoy près de lui le fit soudain sursauter.

« Ca y est, on a trouvé. »

Le médecin avait les traits tirés, mais semblait fier de lui. Il s'assit lourdement à côté de Kirk.

« Je commençais à ne plus y croire, mais ils ont de la ressource, ici, dit-il en s'étirant. Il ne manque plus qu'à synthétiser tout ça. Columi* est en train de s'y coller. »

\- Merci, Bones, dit Kirk en lui tapant l'épaule. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis soulagé.

\- Dans combien de temps le traitement sera-t-il prêt? » fit la voix d'Uhura.

Elle s'était levée, pâle et tendue.

« - D'ici une demi-heure, je pense, répondit McCoy. Pas de quoi se presser. En attendant, on pourrait prévenir Vulcain.

\- Ca risque d'être un peu compliqué, soupira Kirk. Sarek a décliné notre offre d'assistance scientifique. Même si on lui offre le traitement sur un plateau, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit fou de joie.

\- Laissez-moi essayer, capitaine », dit Uhura.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Vous avez conscience que vous allez devoir retourner sur l'Entreprise pour avoir accès à une communication suffisamment performante? » demanda doucement McCoy.

La jeune femme serra les dents et hocha la tête d'un air décidé.

« C'est certainement ce que Spock voudrait, dit-elle avec effort. Je parle le vulcain, et je connais assez bien leur culture pour pouvoir leur faire accepter de l'aide sans blesser leur fierté. C'est… logique », ajouta-elle avec un faible sourire.

Kirk se leva et ne put s'empêcher de lui serrer les épaules.

« Vas-y, alors, dit-il avec un sourire affectueux. On te tiendra au courant. S'il se réveille, on lui dira que tu étais là. »

Au bord des larmes, Uhura détourna la tête. Elle se pencha vers Spock pour l'embrasser légèrement sur le front, puis se hâta vers la sortie de la grotte.

L'attente reprit pour Kirk, et cette fois-ci, McCoy l'accompagnait -ce qui n'était guère réconfortant, car le médecin ne cessait de marcher de long en large en maugréant au sujet d'une marmotte et d'une belle au bois dormant.

Enfin, alors que Kirk réfléchissait sérieusement à tester à l'horizontale le lit sur lequel il était assis, Spock remua faiblement. En une seconde, Kirk fut près de lui, McCoy juste derrière.

Le Vulcain entrouvrit les yeux, et son regard vague se fixa sur Kirk. Avec effort, il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, et un éclair de lucidité passa enfin dans ses pupilles sombres. Il ferma les yeux avec un soulagement visible, et articula silencieusement le nom de son ami.

Kirk hésita, cherchant comment présenter les choses. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour des reproches. Et il n'était pas très doué pour dire des paroles d'encouragement.

Quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche avec l'idée d'une phrase qui ne lui semblait pas trop maladroite, un murmure à peine audible l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

« J'ai soif. »

Kirk tendit le bras vers la tasse près du lit, où le liquide violet fumait toujours, et passa une main sous la nuque de Spock pour l'aider à boire. Mais à peine la tasse avait-elle atteint ses lèvres que les narines du Vulcain se dilatèrent, et il détourna la tête.

« Ca doit être trop fort pour lui, fit la voix de McCoy derrière Kirk. Uhura a eu la bonne idée d'amener du thé vulcain. On peut essayer. »

Il s'éloigna pour fourrager dans le sac que la jeune femme avait laissé derrière elle.

« - Soif…

\- Oui, Spock, encore un petit instant », dit Kirk en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Au grand plaisir des deux hommes, le Vulcain avala péniblement quelques gorgées de la chaude et odorante boisson, les yeux toujours fermés. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et se crispa. Kirk reconnut l'attitude qu'il avait eue lors de la « crise » à l'infirmerie- mais cette fois-ci, Spock le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme pour y chercher un soutien. Kirk faillit baisser les yeux, tant ce regard était à l'inverse de tout ce que le Vulcain représentait pour lui: colère à peine maîtrisée, peur panique, demande suppliante que cela cesse…

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Spock? Quoi? » dit frénétiquement Kirk.

Il entendit McCoy murmurer à lui-même: « Sédatif: trop puissant. Vulcanine: le coeur aurait trop de mal à supporter… »

Mais le médecin n'ait pas longtemps à hésiter. Les yeux de Spock roulèrent dans leurs orbites, et il se détendit brutalement. La lutte avait été trop épuisante.

 **A suivre... l'épilogue**

 ***Je connais extrêmement peu Star Wars. Mais je trouvais rigolo d'y glisser une allusion dans la bouche de McCoy. J'imagine assez bien l'équipage regarder les films, en se gaussant de l'imagination bizarre des Humains du XXe siècle...**


	12. Chapitre 12-Epilogue

**Voici donc l'épilogue...**

 **Une nouvelle fois, merci à Alienigenia pour ses suggestions avant la publication.**

 **Et merci à vous d'être parvenus jusqu'ici, c'est tellement motivant quand on sait que ses écrits sont lus!**

 **A présent, à part "Contact", je croule sous les idées, donc vous devriez me voir assez souvent dans ce fandom :)**

 **Chapitre 12: Epilogue**

« - Bonjour, lieutenant.

\- Bonjour, ambassadeur. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici.

\- Le docteur McCoy a bien fait de me demander de venir. Il n'existe qu'une seule manière de réveiller un Vulcain en état comateux, et cela est impossible aux Humains. Permettez-moi, lieutenant, d'exprimer mon étonnement: il ne me semble pas habituel que des subordonnés passent la plupart de leur temps au chevet de leurs supérieurs. Et le docteur McCoy m'a dit que vous n'avez pas quitté cette chambre depuis votre arrivée sur Terre, il y a trois jours.

\- … Eh bien, ambassadeur, il se trouve que… que votre fils et moi…

\- Essayez-vous de me dire que vous vous considérez l'un l'autre comme des conjoints?

\- Oui… enfin, pas tout à fait, ambassadeur. Nous avons juste effectué une fusion mentale, pour le moment. Nous pensions venir sur la nouvelle Vulcain le mois prochain, pour accomplir le rituel du _Kun-ut_ , avec votre accord, bien sûr.

\- Si vous êtes proche à ce point de Spock, vous allez pouvoir faciliter son réveil. Approchez-vous, je vous prie. Je vais faire le lien. »

III

Spock flottait au milieu d'une eau sombre, immobile et silencieuse, où le temps semblait ne plus s'écouler. Il ignorait comment il y était parvenu, mais il n'avait nul intention de lutter contre ce repos absolu.

Soudain, quelque chose troubla le calme de l'eau et parvint jusqu'à lui. Il réalisa qu'il avait affaire à deux choses- ou plutôt, deux esprits.

Le premier, plus grand et plus ferme, guidait le deuxième. Il était puissant, sûr de lui, mais Spock sentit également la lassitude d'un voyage précipité. Quand l'esprit enveloppa le sien pour le tirer vers la surface, il eut d'abord une réaction de refus: pourquoi quitter cette eau dormante, où rien de difficile ne pouvait plus l'atteindre?

L'esprit insista doucement, et Spock discerna, plus en profondeur, ce qui l'animait: sollicitude, compassion, affection sans bornes.

Le deuxième esprit n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel contact, mais se maintenait attentivement près de lui, le suppliant de le suivre. Spock perçut son agitation inquiète, issue d'un amour passionné.

Il comprit que ces deux esprits agissaient pour son bien, et sa résistance céda lentement. Le premier esprit ne cessait de le rassurer et de l'encourager à lui faire confiance, tandis que le deuxième se gonflait d'espoir. Finalement, il cessa de vouloir lutter, et s'abandonna à leur action.

Quand il creva la surface de l'eau, il perçut de la lumière à travers ses paupières closes. Il reconnut tout de suite l'infirmerie de l'Entreprise, avec son odeur de médicaments et son atmosphère ouatée. En arrière-fond, il entendait le ronronnement sourd et familier du vaisseau.

Les deux esprits étaient toujours près de lui. Au loin, il en perçut d'autres: McCoy, ses pensées toutes tournées vers lui; Kirk, plus éloigné, qui s'efforçait de travailler sans penser à son commandant en second; autour de lui, Chekov, Sulu…

Il se concentra à nouveau sur les deux esprits. Ils étaient liés à lui par une main, posée sur son front. Le plus petit lui faisait penser à quelqu'un…

Oui. C'était Nyota.

Quant à l'autre… Spock n'arrivait pas à savoir quel être si puissant pouvait l'aimer à ce point.

Il prit une large inspiration. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la vie revenait lentement en lui, coulant dans ses veines en lui infusant de nouvelles forces; et toute envie de retourner dans l'eau sombre s'évanouit.

Avec effort, il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit d'abord Nyota qui lui souriait, les yeux plein de larmes. Puis, à côté d'elle, il y avait…

Son père n'avait pas quitté son masque impassible, mais une lueur fugace fit étinceler son regard quand il croisa celui de son fils, et il détourna vivement les yeux. Il retira lentement ses mains du front de Spock et d'Uhura.

« Tu as fait le bon choix, mon fils », dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.


End file.
